Torn leaf
by Winterer
Summary: Nobody knows of Kakashi's constant nightmare about the night of Uchiha massacre. Why? What had Itachi done to Kakashi before leaving? And Now Sasuke returned after killing Itachi. Would Sasuke treat his sensei better than Itachi did? contains violences.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Nobody knows of Kakashi's constant nightmare about the day of Uchiha massacre. Why? What had Itachi done on Kakashi before taking his leaving? And Now Sasuke returned after killing Itachi, having realized that revenge is stupid thing. But that's not the only reason why he returned... Would Sasuke treat his sensei better than Itachi did?**

**Warning: Contains rape&violent scenes **

_

* * *

_

_Please don't…don't do this to me…please…" He begged as he desperately tried to get out from his iron grip. _

_He smirked darkly and slowly drew closer, burying his nose into his silver hair. "No, no. I'm leaving forever now, so why can't I take just one chance on you, Kakashi san?" he hissed cruelly. "You are just so mesmerizing__…"_

_he gave up trying to hold in his screams. . . _

.

.

.

.

Kakashi opened his eyes with a gasp as Guy's hand lightly slapped his face. He was trying to wake him up. The screams had nearly woken up Naruto and Lee.

When Kakashi's eyes opened, there were crystal liquid filled in the dark pools. Kakashi sat up quickly in the bedroll, panting as if he couldn't get enough air.

"What's wrong with you, my rival?" Guy questioned quizzically, caught off guard by his rival's uncharacteristic show of emotion.

Gasping, Kakashi looked around, only to see Naruto, Lee and Neji sleeping on their bedrolls tiredly around the campfire. Sakura and Tenten may be sleeping behind the tree with a large blanket hanging on it as a Cotton..

"..Nothing.. Had just one of dream which I recently regarded as gone.." Trying to make his voice as calm as possible, the copy-ninja of Konoha lay down again.

Kakashi was sure that Guy would surely joke about this happening at least for a month.

* * *

Konoha was in a beautiful spring, covered with green leaves and relative peacefulness hanging over its inhabitants. Gorgeous landmarks, teahouses, spas, restaurants.. The road bustling with people, who seeks happiness in their family, friends, lovers.. And some passing shinobis who patrol in order to protect civilians from any harms...

This beautiful village.. This village hidden among vivid leaves...

_You did not chage, Konoha. You did not change, my dear hometown._

Its air filled with vigor... filled with scent of flowers and grasses.. Nothing in Konohagakure changed in past few years.. However, today seemed little different. Different than those past days..

As the sunset began and twilight fell, a soft wind from west blew upon a tall figure standing on a hill, flurrying his raven hair which's like a halo against the crimson twilight.

A pair of deep, intense onyx eyes slowly gazed at the precious sculptures of Konoha, the sculptures of five Hokages that are carved into mountainside for their eternal glory.

"I'm back." The boy murmured softly. The wind blew warmly again, flurrying his spiky raven hair once again, and this scene, this scene of so sculputurelike boy standing against the setting sun and gazing at village's centerpiece melancholically, created just so intense ecstasy.

"How do you feel?"

A sudden feminine voice rang up from behind.

The Uchiha boy turned to see, and upon noticing a tall, beautiful blonde woman, a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"Konoha hasn't changed."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, the scent in the air..." Stretching his hand in the air, the Uchiha smiled brightly. "..And pride of hidden leaf... nothing's changed. Don't you agree with me, Tsunade sama?"

"..."

A short silence passed as the Hokage silently gazed at the boy's onyx eyes.

"..You're home." The woman finally spoke. "You're in a place where you're supposed to be in, Sasuke."

"I.. wonder if they think so, too.." Sasuke mumbled rather self-mockingly. "Only now I realized that to be blinded by revenge is like chains that never ends.."

_Yes, and You learned How to forgive... _Tsunade smiled. _Though it'd have been a hard thing for you, you forgave Konoha about having implemented such pain on your brother and you..._

"..Welcome back, Sasuke kun."


	2. Changes

**Summary: Nobody knows of Kakashi's constant nightmare about the day of Uchiha massacre. Why? What had Itachi done on Kakashi before taking his leaving? And Now Sasuke returned after killing Itachi, having realized that revenge is stupid thing. But that's not the only reason why he returned... Would Sasuke treat his sensei better than Itachi did?**

**Warning: Contains rape&violent scenes **

**SasuKaka, some SuiNaru, One-sided JuugoSasu.**

**AU: Review pls.**

* * *

After team Kakashi and team Guy had returned to Konoha from camping mission, all of them headed to Hokage's office for the report_ save for Kakashi, who seemed rather unusually tired and therefore went straight to his apartment.

And no one had ever expected of somebody waiting for them in Tsunade's office...

.

.

.

"Sasuke...?" A blond, blue-eyed ninja dressed in black and orange clothing mumbled, eyes widened.

"Yeah, Naruto." A raven haired ninja greeted in warm voice.

"Sasuke...?"

"Yeah, Naruto."

"Sasuke...?"

"Yeah, Naruto."

"Sasuke...?"

"Yeah, Naruto."

"Wow wow." Jiraya giggled as he watched them with arms crossed, causing Tsunade to give him a deadly glare.

Sakura had been frozen for a moment at the sight of Uchiha boy, then suddenly fell on the floor, fainting, though Lee quickly held her before her boy contacted with floor. Guy was staring at the scene with his jaw dropped, Tenten was rolling her eyes quizzically, and Neji_ Neji merely blinked.

"Come on, are you going to carry on like that forever?" Suigetsu groaned juicily, crossing his arms.

Then Crystal liquids started to well up in blond boy's blue pools. His jaw quaking, he barely made another words. "You are back..?"

"Yeah Naruto." Was Sasuke's affable answer.

"You.. Bastard!" Yelling suddenly, Naruto embraced his returned friend tightly. Sasuke seemed to be little embarrassed at this, however soon he made his rare smile and patted his old friend's back.

Nobody had expected Sakura to suddenly open her eyes and jump up to stand, her green eyes fixed upon the Uchiha boy eagerly. "Sa.. Sasuke kun..."

"Hi Sakura. You look good." Was Sasuke's kind answer, which caused Sakura to blush hotly.

And that snapped Karin, who was standing silently beside Juugo, out of it. Frowning, she sneered. "So you are so called Sakura, the useless and worthless girl of Sasuke's former team."

"What the hell did you just say?" Sakura immedately demanded.

"Wow, Bitch fighting!" Suigetsu blew whistle. Juugo smacked him, forgetting his own strength once more as Suigetsu toppled over on the floor.

That was when Lee, who was standing frozen beside Guy, slowly strode toward Sasuke with dangerous air. "Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sasuke blinked. Looking at him directly, Lee continued, in warning tone. "Even if you're back, Sakura chan is already mine! You're too late!"

Soon Sakura's punch sent Lee fly across the room. Keeping her decent posture Karin snorted. "I'm sure you're a great ninja and all, with all that horrible strength. But, you'll never be Sasuke's type!"

"Well then do you think you're his type?" Sakura growled.

"I knew this!" Both Suigetsu and Jiraya exclaimed altogether happily.

Sighing, Tsunade raised her both hands up. "Come on, girls. And boys. Sasuke kun has returned now. And Sasuke, why don't you introduce your new friends to your old friends?"

"Oh yeah." Uchiha boy's many-scarred hand pointed at each newbies. "That's Hozuki Suigetsu,"

White haired ninja grinned, looking at Naruto. "Yo. So you're Naruto."

"Yeah." Naruto greeted back rather clumsily.

"Juugo."

Juugo smiled gently at the gatherings. "Hey."

"And Karin.."

"I think she's prettier than Sakura." This jokingly comment was said by Guy who'd been frozen up to this time. Karin beamed affably. "Thank you, sir."

"Guy sensei!" Sakura hollered, her eyes now flashing with murderous will. Chuckling Guy shook his hand. "Joking."

Neji seemed to hesitate for a while before he finally made a speech. "Emme.. So you're back, Sasuke. I'm sure that it's your fate to be in Konoha."

Sasuke made a wry smile. "You did not abandon your fate something." Then he turned his eyes onto Naruto who was still trying to suppress his urge of emotion. "By the way, where's Kakashi sensei?"

"He went home straightly." Sakura replied quickly.

"Do you want to visit him now? He will be pleasantly surprised." Naruto suggested cheerfully, which caused Sasuke to make another rare smile.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Then turning to Sakura and Karin who were glaring at each other fiercely, he requested. "Sakura, would you please take karin and introduce her of our village's directions?"

"Wha..What?" Both Sakura and Karin's faces flushed. They never never wanted to roam around the village together! However, it was Sasuke the idol of both girls' request, so all they could do was merely blink, swallowing swearing words.

"Yes, girls, that's a nice idea." Tsunade assisted evilly, already imagining of the two girls roaming in the village together, trying to tear each other apart...How funny it is!

Jiraya chuckled. "Yeah, go together, and remember, no bitch fighting.."

Suddenly, Tsunade turned and all that Jiraiya saw before he was forced into unconsciousness was a fist coming straight for his face.

"Yo..." Suigetsu muttered, mesmerized at the woman's power. Juugo gulped as he saw Jiraya land flat on his back with blood dribbling from his nose.

Naruto and Sasuke simply glanced at Jiraiya before shrugging and turning towards each other. "So let's go now."

The two boys had a lot thing to talk on their way to their sensei's house.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi." Iruka called without moving his eyes from the magazine.

"Hmme..?" Kakashi answered also without moving his eyes from Icha-Icha book.

The two were in Kakashi's small apartment, Kakashi sitting lazily on his bed with his hand holding a book and Iruka sitting on the chair beside the bed reading magazine.

"Don't you have something to eat?"

"Try search refrigerator there." Kakashi's long finger pointed lazily at small refrigerator located in the corner of the room.

Iruka scowled. "When you have a guest in your house, you should treat him something to eat."

"I didn't invite you. You've just invaded into my precious little home."

"You are an ass, Kakashi."

"Of course I have an ass..." Was Kakashi's lazy drawl. Grumbling, Iruka stood from chair to search refrigerator, and just by that moment sound of bell rang from outside the door.

Moment later the door slammed opened and Naruto burst in, his bright blue eyes beaming with strange excitement. "Iruka sensei, you were here, too!"

"Good evening, Naruto." Iruka smiled. "What's new?"

Suppressing his excitement, Naruto stepped beside, revealing the person who's standing behind. "Senseis! Look who's here!"

...

As the raven haired boy stepped inside quietly, an immediate silence fell in the room.

Iruka's jaw dropped.

Kakashi blinked. The orange book slipped out from his hand and fell on the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes. Is this real?

The boy's baritone voice rang up to the ceiling. "Long time no see, senseis." Soon his onyx eyes gazed fixedly upon silver-haired jounin.

"..."

Kakashi gulped. Is this real? His once gone student was back now, smiling in front of him.. He seemed changed. changed a lot.. His appearance, which once had a tiny figure of little boy, was now cutting a quite fine figure of male. And also his atmosphere changed.. The cynical air which was always about the boy now seemed diluted. He had more... vividness now. And the most notable thing was.. a strange flow of demanding air aroused from the boy.

_And he made a little resemblance with.. with his own brother... _Kakashi nearly flinched at this thought. He's again reminded of Itachi... Hell. Why the nightmare came back to him again, when he finally managed to forget the damn memory? _You idiot__, Itachi's dead now.. He's dead.._

Iruka's grim voice broke the tensed silence. "Sasuke.. So you're back."

Sasuke shrugged. And by the next moment his face turned purple with suffocation by his former Academy teacher's tight hug. "What took you so long, you irresponsible brat?-!"

Naruto burst out a merry laughter. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to say!"

"Errrrrrrrrgh, I can't breath..." Sasuke complained calmly.

Iruka let go of him.

"Wow.. what a pleasant surprise..." Spoke Kakashi, his voice slight clumsy. Sasuke looked at him again, his onyx eyes glowing with unreadable gleaming. "Kakashi sensei.. You haven't changed."

"And you've changed a lot.." Kakashi himself couldn't understand why his voice sounded so clumsy. What was wrong with him?

Sasuke merely smiled at the remark. Then Naruto clapped his hands together. "Haah, I'm hungry. Why don't we go to Ichikaru's together?-!"

"Oh, that sounds better." Responded Iruka happily.

However Kakashi shook his head. "Well, I'm not really hungry.. I'll just stay home."

"Eh? But sensei.." Naruto tried to grumble, But then Sasuke's low voice interrupted him. "Actually I'm not that hungry, too."

"..."

Naruto and Iruka exchanged glances before they grinned widely. "Oh yeah. So you two want to have some deep talk between waited teacher and prodigal student. Enjoy!" Then Tittering the two left the apartment.

"..."

"..."

An awkward silence fell in the room. Sasuke spoke nothing, his onyx eyes just fixed upon his teacher's silver hair.

Sighing inwardly, Kakashi clumsily opened his mouth. "Well.. So you're back. I'm so glad.."

Yeah. Wasn't he..? He was glad, though he felt damn clumsiness at the same time. Well, those years of departure.. And the visible change of this boy created it..

"..You don't seem to be appreciated of my return, sensei." Sasuke murmured in flat tone.

A light of embarrassment passed upon Kakashi's visible eye. "Huh..? What do you mean? Of course not..!"

"Really." Sasuke's voice was grim itself. "Well then I'm on cloud nine."

"Why would I be unhappy with your return..? Everyone had been waiting for you..."

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed little. "Are you included in that 'everyone'..?"

"Why of course."

"But then why are you avoiding eye contact..?" Speaking rather mockingly, Sasuke approached toward his teacher and sat on the chair which Iruka had been sitting while ago. "I'm really disappointed, sensei. For I've been missing you so much."

Kakashi chuckled. "That's very honorable."

"I'm not joking." All of sudden certain flash appeared upon The Uchiha's eyes.

Kakashi blinked. "Huh..? Joking..?"

"Right." Almost snarling, Sasuke slowly stretched his hands and grabbed the jounin's shoulders. "Well, I felt sick of seeking revenge after my poor brother's death. But that's not the only reason why I returned."

"What the..."

"Whether you are unhappy with my return or not," Sasuke's eyes narrowed again. "I won't give up easily."

What the hell is he talking about? Frowning, Kakashi tried to slap Sasuke's hand off. But to his surprise, it did not succeed.

Smirking, Sasuke bluntly let go of his teacher's shoulders and slowly rose up. "You'd better be ready, sensei. I'm not a weak boy anymore, and I don't think you can defeat me. "

"..."

Without words Kakashi stared at the boy blankly. Now now what's this...? What the hell is he talking aout?

Keeping a dark smirk, Sasuke turned back, waving his hand. "Good night, sensei. See you soon."


	3. The begining

**Summary: Nobody knows of Kakashi's constant nightmare about the day of Uchiha massacre. Why? What had Itachi done on Kakashi before taking his leaving? And Now Sasuke returned after killing Itachi, having realized that revenge is stupid thing. But that's not the only reason why he returned... Would Sasuke treat his sensei better than Itachi did?**

**Warning: Contains rape&violent scenes **

**SasuKaka, some SuiNaru, One-sided JuugoSasu.**

* * *

"Is he the one?" Suigetsu asked juicily as he opened the cover of orange juice and drank it happily.

The apartment which Tsunade had offered to team taka was quite ample for three males to live in_ Karin of course was given another small apartment for her own though she wished to live with Sasuke.

Fanning his just washed wet dark blue hair, Sasuke glanced at white haired mistninja. "What? Naruto?"

"No, no, though that blond boy attracts me in a strange way."

"You two will surely make a dobe couple." Groaned Sasuke.

Chuckling, Suigetsu took a sip of juice before he questioned again. "Your sensei. Eh.. What was his name? Kakasha? Kakashu?"

"Kakashi." Was Juugo's answer who was carefully arranging clothes into the closet.

"Yeah! That's right. So Kakashi is the one you told me about?"

There was a gleaming of amusement in Suigetsu's purple eyes. Sighing Sasuke perched on the bed and threw his towel over to him.

However Suigetsu managed to catch it coolly, exclaiming joyfully. "Yehehehe! So he's the one! He's the one you told me about! Wow wow, I want to see him as soon as possible!"

Juugo slowly turned his head and gazed at the Uchiha boy, though the boy did not seem to be aware of it.

"Well, that's right." Sasuke muttered flatly, which caused Suigetsu to burst out laughter merrily. "Oh! I'm already feeling sorry for the poor man! I'm sure that he will have to go through a lot agonies from now on! How do they say it in the mist? Oh, I remember: 'Happiness is end. Now misfortune will start.' Ehehehe!"

"I agree." Juugo commented calmly.

Sasuke spoke nothing: He simply threw a deadly glare at his teammates before he fell backward on the bed, immediately dozing off.

* * *

"Hot spring?-!" Both Naruto and Shikamaru's eyes twinkled.

Jiraya chuckled a bit before replying. "Yep! For congratulating on Sasuke kun's return, why don't we all go to hot spring?"

"Well I'm not far from agreeing with that." Suigetsu giggled. And Juugo.. Juugo merely blinked.

"Well that's not bad." Guy grinned cheekily, raising his thumb up. Lee followed suit.

"That sounds better." Asuma commented holding unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Grinning Iruka turned to Kakashi who was concentrating more on reading than on eating ramen. "So when will be a good day for hot spring treat?"

"Hmme..? I don't know. Maybe Jiraya sama will decide?" Mumbling, Kakashi carefully threw a glance to Sasuke. Sasuke's onyx eyes were still gazing fixedly upon him_ ever since all males of teams gathered in front of Ichikaru's with Jiraya and Iruka. Kakashi tried to avoid eye contact with the Uchiha boy as possible as he could, but though they didn't exchange any conversation up to all this time he could feel Sasuke's constant broad gaze upon his every movements.

Suddenly a tremor ran through Kakashi's body as he remembered Sasuke's words last night.

_'Whether you are unhappy with my return or not, I won't give up easily. You'd better be ready, sensei. I'm not a weak boy anymore, and I don't think you can defeat me. '_

Damn.. What the hell is Sasuke thinking?

Loud, gruffy voice from Jiraya broke him from his reverie. "Well then it will be this weekend! Though I feel sorry for the fact that girls can't join in a same bathtube with us! You agree with me, my fanreader?-!"

"Huh..? Not really." Was Kakashi's rather clumsy answer, which caused everyone to choke with noodles.

"Sensei , that doesn't sound really persuasive with your hand holding ero-san's perverted book!" Naruto hollered with a look of serious agony.

"Yeah, you know that I don't usually resent on your words, Hatake, but what you've just said is truly a nonsense." Asuma muttered sincerely. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

Chouji was too concentrated on his noodles.

Just then Suigetsu, who was watching the scene with an amused look on his face, clapped his hands together and threw a question. "So Kakashi san is a pervert?"

"Right! You have a good sense!" Jiraya exclaimed happily. Soon the sannin and the mist ninja exchanged high-fives.

"I'm not." Kakashi snapped sounding insulted, though he wasn't really caring about what they were all saying. He was being constantly disturbed by Sasuke's broad gaze.

"That isnt's helping you." Guy giggled, snatching the orange book from his rival's hand. "Let's see... WTF!" Then he started to read the page with eager eyes.

"Guy sensei! Let me read it, too!" Lee yelled eagerly.

"Urrrgh.. You're all birds of same feather." Sighed Neji as he brought his hand on his temple. Iruka nodded in agreement.

"It's just that my book is so great!" Jiraya claimed his face beaming with pride.

All of sudden Sasuke, who'd been keeping silence up to whole this time, turned to look at the sannin, and opened his mouth with baritone voice. "Well, I once had read your book, and I wondered_ why do you only write about boy-girl relationship?"

Everyone turned their eyes to Sasuke, not quite understanding the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean," Making his rare charming smile, the Uchiha boy continued. "If you write something like boy-boy relationship or girl-girl relationship, then you'll make even better income."

"..."

No one had noticed Kakashi's little flinch at this bombshell. Everyone was staring at the raven haired boy with their mouths agaped.

Suppressing his violent urge, Jiraya swallowed his tears. Then slowly grabbing the boy's shoulder, the sannin muttered in grim tone.

"You are... You are so...You really are... truly a genius!-!-!" Then he man-hugged the Uchiha boy tightly, which caused latter to suffocate.

"That sounded really good for new publish!" Naruto chuckled, grabbing his stomach. "Oh my, gay book!"

"Oh, my goodness..." Suigetsu buried his face into his hands, his shoulders quaking with incontrollable laughter.

"Hell! That's gross!" Asuma hollered with truly agonized voice.

"A!B!C!D!E!F!G!H!I!J!K!L!M!N!O!P!..." Guy murmured covering his both reddened ears tightly with hands. Lee followed suit.

"Now they got worse..." Neji buried his face onto the table.

* * *

When he came back to his own apartment, he immediately sighed a sigh of relief before removing the forehead protector. Finally he was out of Sasuke's strange constant gaze, and he felt a true relief for that.

What was Sasuke thinking he didn't know. Or is it so..?

The Silver-haired jounin gulped slightly at this thought. No.. He didn't know. He didn't know what's on that Uchiha boy's mind..

_I'm not trying to deny that I already know..._ Reassuring to himself, he lazily undressed leaving only trouser and tank top. Then yawning softly he fumbled his hand onto switch.

"...What the?-!"

Almost gasping, Kakashi nearly jumped backward.

Sasuke was standing at the corner of the room, leaning against the wall and arms crossed, his onyx eyes gazing at his teacher fixedly.

A moment of an awkward silence passed before Kakashi finally managed to speak, with damn clumsy voice. "What's this..? Can't you just visit through a door like normal people...?"

"..." Sasuke did not answer.

_Be calm, damn! Why are you so tensing? _Reprimanding himself Kakashi slowly stepped toward the boy. "So what's the purpose for this rather out-of-mannered visit?"

At this question a scowl rose on Sasuke's cold face.

"You're being cynical."

"I'm not.. Anyone would have been shocked at the visit like this."

"Really." Sasuke sounded almost bored. "It's because they don't appreciate the visitors." Then he slowly strode toward the jounin.

Kakashi unconsciously stepped back at Sasuke's slow approach. Though he did not know what was on Sasuke's mind, one of his instinct has started to scream telling him that there will be a trouble.

"You're cautious of me, sensei?" Sasuke sneered mockingly. "Why I'm your student, sensei. Don't fret."

"I'm not fretting at all." Snapped Kakashi, feeling insulted. "And yeah, **you are my student**."

A momentary silence passed between the two before Sasuke slowly opened his mouth again.

"I'd decided to wait for the right time last night..." A strange heat passed upon his eyes. "..But changed my mind today.."

Upon seeing the heat that has passed onto the boy's eyes, Kakashi slowly started to feel his instincts screaming more loudly now. However he kept his calm air and frowned, demanding dryly. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You're understanding what I'm saying." Sneered the Uchiha boy. "You always know.. Or why don't you use your telepathy?"

Kakashi blinked.

By the next moment Sasuke suddenly grabbed Kakashi by the arms then threw him to the wall, causing the wall to reverberate by force of man's body.

Swallowing a yelp, Kakashi yelled, both perplexed and angered. "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?-!"

Without words Sasuke grabbed the jounin's shoulders and pushed him more against the wall. Now the boy's onyx eyes were so heated, and his voice came out from his throat in a demanding tone. "Take off your mask."

"What..?-!" Feeling his ire rising even more at these whole rude actions, Kakashi brusquely shook off the boy's hands. However it did not succeed.

A dark smirk passed across Sasuke's lips. "Remember..? When we were younger.. We all wanted to take your mask off so eagerly."

"Sasuke let go of me." Now Kakashi's voice was low and almost growling.

However the demanding tone of the jounin's voice did not implement any effect on the Uchiha boy.

"Don't order at me." Sasuke snarled between his teeth, his eyes glowing with cold gleaming. Then without warning he stretched his scarred hand and brusquely yanked the mask from Kakashi's face, revealing the fine line of jaw and lips that had been hidden underneath the dark cloth.

Kakashi's visible eye flashed indignantly. "You insolent.." He began to reprimand, but all of sudden he was interrupted by hot, demanding lips which sealed his mouth. Shocked, he looked into the onyx eyes of the boy which had suddenly grown darker, like a night sky overtaken by storm clouds. Kakashi shivered. His shocked, frightened gasp of protest was lost against the Sasuke's mouth, was used also as a means of entry for a hot, insistent tongue.

Then by the next moment with all his might Kakashi bit Sasuke's tongue hardly.

With a slight yelp Sasuke drew backward, spatting a bloody saliva to the floor. And when he again looked up at his teacher who was panting with rage and shock, A dangerous flash was now welling up in his eyes.

Without any warning Sasuke's callous hand slapped the jounin's left side of face. The slap was hard, so hard that Kakashi felt his ear nearly gone deaf for few moments.

"Bite one more time then you'll truly regret it." Sasuke warned icily.

All Kakashi could do was to gulp, feeling a sweat forming onto his forehead. He couldn't believe it. Has Sasuke just hit him?  
Well his throbbing face was clearing telling him that it was reality.

Then Sasuke began to kiss him again, forcing his tongue again. Aggressive and curious, it seemed to burn its way deep into Kakashi' mouth, taking him and claiming him the same way his soul seemed to have been claimed by those heated eyes.

When it ended, Kakashi felt lost for a moment, his body shaking in the cold air of the room like he had just lost his only source of heat. Then almost outrageously he slapped Sasuke hard.

"You..! How could you.." His whole body shaking violently with a rage, Kakashi gritted his teeth. "How dare you..!"

"..."

Blinking boredly, Sasuke rubbed the welt on his face before he suddenly threw a fist to the jounin's jaw wildly. Yelping Kakashi's head hit against the wall hardly, causing the wall to reverberate once again.

"Taming will be hard but also pleasant." Hissing, Sasuke now clutched Kakashi's arms and threw him down to the floor. Then he landed his body on top of him, pinning him to the floor with his weight while his hands began to yank at Kakashi' clothes.

"No..!" Kakashi protested, his panic rising, and he tried to escape from the boy's grasp. But his opponent was stronger than him by far, and managed to push him down harder with a smirk.

"Sasuke stop it! Let me go!"

"No, I will not." Sasuke gave Kakashi a cold smile, unmoved by the man's panic. "You will be mine, if only because you have drawn my blood. For that, I will see the blood of your innocence spilled today..."

Kakashi shook his head. Cold fear curled in his belly, made him shake and gasp for air, but still, despite the way his body reacted to the threat, his mind could not comprehend the reality of his situation. His nightmare was coming back to him again.

_No.. No.. Not again... Not again by **his**__ brother..!_

But when the fabric of his tank top and trouser gave and were torn from his body with a loud, ripping sound, panic grew even worse than before. There was no thought left, just fear, panic, the need to get away no matter how. Again he struggled with all his strength, but the boy now took his torn clothes and bound his wrists with it.

_No..! No...! _Screaming desperately inwardly, Kakashi bit the arm which held him prisoner in his despair, wriggling out of the other's grasp when Sasuke pulled his hurt arm back with an annoyed groan.

"You're so..." Growling, Sasuke abruptly stood up. There was a purple rope around his waist tied in a bow, and he unfastened it and coiled the end of it into his hand.

**AU: So this is for the chapter. If you have any advice or suggetion for the story please leave it. And please leave review, since you're nice.**


	4. Taming

**Summary: Nobody knows of Kakashi's constant nightmare about the day of Uchiha massacre. Why? What had Itachi done on Kakashi before taking his leaving? And Now Sasuke returned after killing Itachi, having realized that revenge is stupid thing. But that's not the only reason why he returned... Would Sasuke treat his sensei better than Itachi did?**

**Warning: Contains rape&violent scenes**

**SasuKaka, some SuiNaru, One-sided JuugoSasu.**

* * *

Kakashi could not muffle agonized whimpers as the rope blew down and lashed into his flesh like a whip, leaving welts over his belly.  
At least it did not last long, for soon Sasuke threw the rope to the corner of the room and landed on top of him again.

"Why..?" Kakashi gasped helplessly, unable to understand why he had to go through this. What had he done to deserve this? He never did something offensive to the Uchiha brothers. Yet they both wanted to take an advantage of him. Itachi already took what he'd wanted years ago, And now Sasuke was trying to do the same thing as his brother.

Kakashi did not understand what could make the brothers to do this to him. And then he could no longer think when his underwear were stripped down and Sasuke's callous hand spreaded his thighs, cupping his soft member and his balls in a cold palm.

Kakashi did not understand what he had done wrong, why he was being punished in such a way. "Please, please, don't..." he whispered, almost begged, repeated his pathetic plea again and again like a desperate prayer, but his words were not heard. A thick finger brushed against his opening, then forced its way inside, and Kakashi almost choked on the sob that fled his lips. It hurt, it burned and Kakashi bit so hard down on his lip that he could taste his own blood as the finger was joined by another. Together they stretched him out, and it felt as if they were trying to tear him apart from the inside.

"No.. No.." He sobbed as the fingers drove yet deeper into him. "No.." But deep inside he already knew that it was too late now, that this boy would do what he wanted and then leave him to die of his shame.

"..No..." Kakashi whimpered one last time, his eyes open but unseeing as tears continued to fall. He had stopped moving, had surrendered himself to his despair, his breath coming in shallow gasps as he waited for the moment his heart would break and save him from the pain.

* * *

Panting and gasping, Kakashi tilted his head upward and looked outside the window. It was getting dawn.

Sasuke had left minutes ago, after taking what he'd wanted fully.

With blank eyes Kakashi looked down at the stained floor. The wooden floor was stained with his own blood and Sasuke's semen.

"..."

Soon he grabbed his silver hair and bit his lips, trying desperately to supppress sobs forced by wavering despair, outrage, and shame.

* * *

Few days passed after that day.

Nothing special happened. There had been no mission given currently, and the boys of teams hang out around together enjoying the company of the each other.

Karin and Sakura were as usual, snapping at one another everytime they met. Ino helped Sakura a lot.

And Kakashi himself had been staying in Iruka's house in those few days, evading Sasuke's presence. He couldn't manage to go back to his own house, for fear of confronting Sasuke there was eating his mind up_ Though he could never, ever tell anyone what had happened between them. When Iruka asked him the reason for not going home, he just simply shrugged saying nothing.

However, he couldn't really stay in his friend's house more than few days. Iruka didn't seem to care much about it, but Kakashi himself felt uncomfortable staying in other's house.

So after around three days of out-of-home staying, he finally went back to his own apartment, hoping that everything happened there might be just a bad dream.

.

.

.

.

.

The air of the room was so cold, due to nonpresence of its owner.

After turning on the switch, Kakashi let out a relaxed sigh to find no 'invader' was there. With a relief he put down his bag and went to the bathroom for shower. Exactly 20minutes later he came out from the bathroom, fanning his spiky silver hair with a towel.

And by the next moment he became frozen in his posture.

"..You took a very long time to take a shower." Commented Sasuke in a low tone.

Kakashi gulped, then immediately stepped back, feeling a hot urge of both rage and fear roaring from inside at the sight of the boy.

A smirk passed across the Uchiha's pale lips. Soon the boy stood up from the bed he'd been sitting and slowly approached toward the jounin.

"So you've been hiding away in those last few days." There was a mockery in Sasuke's voice. "What were you so afraid of, **Sensei**?"

"..."

Kakashi held his fist so tightly that he could feel his own nails poking into his palm. In his visible one eye there were emotions of horror, rage and shame.

There was not even a faint ray of guilty on Sasuke's face. It was just so insolent, and Kakashi felt a strong impulse to murder this boy.

..Well if only he could murder him.

Suppressing a violent urge, the jounin finally opened his mouth, a cynical voice coming out from his throat. "...You are just same as your brother."

Sasuke stopped short. Soon his smirky expression shifted into icy, grim expression.

"..What is my brother to do with this..?" The boy's onyx eyes narrowed dangerously.

Realizing his blunder, Kakashi felt an impulse to hit his own face. Damn, why did he say that? He could never tell what Itachi had done to him anyone_ especially to Sasuke! He could, or would, never, ever reveal the shameful secret to Itachi's own brother...

"I asked you why my brother is related with this." Sasuke demanded slowly. His onyx eyes had gone darker with anger and his voice trembled, as if he could barely contain his rage. It frightened Kakashi, to see the boy so sensitive of matters about his brother.. However, not showing his panic the jounin snapped coldly. "Well? You know exactly what I mean."

"I know what?" Sasuke growled and took steps toward the copy-ninja. "Explain."

"You two are just same." Kakashi muttered. "Neither of you care for what others feel. Both of you never mind of what pain you've implemented on others.."

A murderous flash passed upon Sasuke's eyes. Kakashi instinctively shied away from him, but Sasuke grabbed his neck and pushed him to the wall wildly, so that he could not get away.

Then without warning Sasuke's pale hand slapped across Kakashi's face violently. The impact was stupendous that Kakashi nearly stumbled to the side, but then Sasuke grabbed his chin roughly with other hand and slapped the left side of his face continuously.

Kakashi felt his eardrum nearly ruptured by the impacts of countless slaps. If he were putting on his mask then the impact would have been lessened, but he'd just got out from shower and was wearing no mask. He also could taste blood oozed down from his bursted lips.

When Sasuke finally stopped, Kakashi felt his ear gone deaf for minutes, and beads of tears tickled down over his swollen cheek. However before he could even have a time to allay his pain, Sasuke gripped his throat and began to strangle him.

"What do you know, you fucked-up moron?" The boy's eyes seemed almost sparkling with dangerous gleamings. "Do you know what life my brother had to lead on, because of those damn hypocrites like you?-!-!"

Coughing desperately, Kakashi tried to put Sasuke's hand away from his throat without success. Only a moment before his breath was about to cut off then Sasuke'd finally let go of him bluntly.

Collapsing on the floor the jounin let out loud coughs, gasping desperately for air to catch breath again_ But it only got worse when Sasuke roughly grabbed his silver hair and dragged him away to the bathroom.

Kakashi certainly did not expect to be drinking the water of toilet. But when Sasuke pushed the man's head into the toilet hardly and flushed, a cold water coming out from toilet splashed out over Kakashi's face going inside his nostrils and mouth, causing him to drink the water unwillingly.

Sasuke flushed the toilet one, twice more, until Kakashi became nearly drowned.  
Then the Uchiha boy again grabbed Kakashi's hair_ who was choking pathetically with water_, dragged him out to the bathroom and then threw him onto the bed.

"Try irritate me one more time," Sasuke snarled between his teeth, glaring down at the coughing jounin. "Then you'll be truly regretting it. Be tamed ASAP, You hear me? Now undress."

"..." Suppressing urge of coughs Kakashi sat up on the bed, his face wet with water and tears.

"I said undress." A flash appeared again upon the boy's dark eyes.

Kakashi bit his lips, his face hot with shame. He'd rather prefer Sasuke to tear his garments apart like few days ago than undressing by himself. So he stayed hesitating, though his stomach felt cold from fear of what Sasuke's capable of..

"You really want me to scourge you?" Darkly smirking Sasuke fumbled his hands over his leather belt. "I don't think you may bear it.."

Kakashi gulped. Sasuke would really do that.. Biting his lips hardly, the jounin slowly started to strip, his hands trembling with fear and shame.

Sasuke smiled at the obvious fear in the jounin's face. "I'm sure that you aren't weak. Right, sensei?"

Without an answer Kakashi blinked. Then another slap was blown across his already swollen cheek.

"Answer me when I ask you a question." Sasuke growled.

"I.. I'm.. Not.. Weak.." Kakashi replied with hoarse voice, rubbing the throbbing face painfully.

Another smile passed across the boy's lips. "Good." Then he suddenly pulled out something from pocket and threw it onto the jounin's lap. "Put it in your hole."

Kakashi's eyes widened with horror at the sight of the thing. At first he could not detect what exactly it was, but as he examined it he soon realized the identity of it.

The thing was an imitation penis, its shape carved into smooth stone, and as large as an erected real one.

His jaw dropped in a shock, Kakashi stared up at Sasuke with horrified look. _What the hell?_

"Put it in." Demanded Sasuke grimly.

His panic rising, Kakashi shook his head vigorously. How can he put this horrible thing inside his own anal?

A scowl rose on Sasuke's face and by the next moment the boy threw his fist to the jounin's jaw hardly. Yelping Kakashi fell backward, and Sasuke brusquely held his thighs and spreaded_ then soon the Uchiha held the stone imitation and thrusted it into the jounin's hole wildly.

The ripping sound of anal seemed to ring up and at the same time an agonized scream came out from Kakashi's throat. Chocking with tears, Kakashi trembled with unbearable pain inside, feeling blood oozing down from his torn anal.

"No.. Please.. Please..." Bursting into sobs, Kakashi mumbled helplessly, wishing the horrible thing to be pulled out from his anal as quick as possible.

However, Sasuke simply sat beside him and whispered, petting his silver hair. "Stay with it until I take it out tomorrow, ok? You said you aren't weak."

**AU: So this is for the chapter. If you have any advice or suggetion for the story please leave it. And please leave review, since you're nice.**


	5. Start of toubles

**Summary: Nobody knows of Kakashi's constant nightmare about the day of Uchiha massacre. Why? What had Itachi done on Kakashi before taking his leaving? And Now Sasuke returned after killing Itachi, having realized that revenge is stupid thing. But that's not the only reason why he returned... Would Sasuke treat his sensei better than Itachi did?**

**Warning: Contains rape&violent scenes **

**SasuKaka, some SuiNaru, One-sided JuugoSasu.**

* * *

"Sensei, are you ok?" Naruto's blue eyes gazed down the copy-ninja anxiously.

Kakashi merely nodded. His jaw kept on shaking continuously, and beads of perspiration were tickling over his face due to extreme pain in his anal. Well no one here would ever expect him to be having such a horrible thing inside..

The stone inside his anal was causing him an almost unbearable pain. Everytime he walked the pain got worsened by each of the steps, the stone scratching the innerwall of his anal. Now he was sitting crouched on the bench, his knees gathered in his arms and his face buried between the knees_ which caused the others save for Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo to be completely embarrassed by seeing the copy-ninja in a state like this for the first time.

The lucky thing was, that Sasuke wasn't here. The damn Uchiha was now in Tsunade's office in order to consult about his career for now on..

"Well if you are sick then I'll heal you." Karin suggested affably, which caused Sakura to snort. "Oh? Well I can help _our _sensei since I'm a medic ninja, too."

"Girls." Juugo quickly separated the two girls who were just about to trying to tangle each other.

Suigetsu tilted his head and looked at the silver-haired jounin curiously before he suddenly grinned_ as if he knew something..

"Come on, we are going to play baseball, and you're being sick, my rival?" Teasing juicily, Guy grabbed his rival's arm and dragged him from the bench_ only to be immediately taken back, for all of sudden Kakashi shook his hand off icily.

"I'm not your rival." Snapping coldly between pantings, the silver-haired jounin turned back and started to walk away.

A dumbfounded look rose upon Guy's face. "Wha.. What? Hey!"

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Iruka questioned quizzically holding Kakashi's shoulder.

Shaking Iruka's hand off bluntly Kakashi yelled almost hysterically. "Just_ Leave me_ alone!-! Do your fucking baseball game or whatever by yourselves!-!"

...

Everyone stared at the copy-ninja Blankly.

However since he didn't have even a little presence of mind to make an apology, Kakashi turned his back again and started to walk away from his dumbfounded buddies.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What the hell is going on with him?" Guy mumbled with perplexed expression on his face.

Iruka scratched the back of his head. "..Well, maybe he's in a terrible condition today."

"I never saw him shouting like that before.." Naruto murmured rather chapfallenly.

"And using a swearing word." Muttered Sakura.

"Well, well, he seems like he's in a really bad mood today?" Clapping his hands together, Suigetsu then rested his hand upon Naruto's shoulder. "Let's start our fucking baseball game, then."

"But I'm worried!" Naruto frowned. "I never saw him in a such state!"

"Well he'll get back into his usual self soon." Sighed Guy as he picked up a bat. "But seriously, why is he being PMS?"

"..."

"Hemme, hemme." Guy had to clear his throat nervously as he felt Sakura and Karin's glares.

Suigetsu chuckled. Naruto and Iruka exchanged confused glanced, not knowing the meaning of PMS. Juugo Juugo merely blinked.

"I should have brought Lee..." Mumbled Guy sadly.

* * *

Walking back to his apartment was like a torture. He tried hard not to show a sign of his agony to the few passing people. His jaw was now quaking even more wildly, and more sweats streamed over his face and neck. It was like as if the inside of his tunnel of anal was burning.

Because of the pain he couldn't sleep last night after Sasuke left. And this morning he thought over thousand times whether to pull out the horrible stone by himself..

But he couldn't, though he hated to admit the fact_ the fact that he's fearing for damn Sasuke's reaction.

Swallowing his whimpers, Kakashi stopped his steps and sat crouched on the side of the road. A muffled, agonized moan came out from his throat and he closed his eyes tightly. His pain was just so intense that his mind couldn't even manage to think of the reason why he deserved this kind of torture..

Suddenly he was lifted upward: It all happened so fast that he didn't comprehend what had happened. Breathing raggedly he tilted his head to see Sasuke's cold face, his body draped between the boy's arms.

"Please..." With choking voice the copy-ninja whispered almost unconsciously. "Please.. Take it out..."

Without words Sasuke calmly made his way through the street heading to the jounin's apartment. And when they reached the house, the Uchiha opened the door with a duplicated key in his one hand and laid Kakashi on the bed.

"Please.. Now.. Please.." Kakashi kept on begging, tears forming into his eyes. Then soon he felt Sasuke's cold hands taking his mask off, and after that the hands went down to strip his trouser and underwear.

Sasuke made a meaningful smile at the helpless expression in Jounin's face. Then he forced his fingers inside the opening between Kakashi's thighs.

Kakashi had to muffle his scream when the penis-shaped stone was pulled out from his anal rather roughly. Soon a moment later he felt his anal emptied finally, freed of the horrible torture that seemed endless.

Sasuke clutched the blood-stained stone in his fist and threw it to the corner of the room. With a blunt sound it fell on the floor, rolling over few inches until it was stopped by the wall.

Kakashi flinched when he felt the boy's hot tongue licking over his face tasting the salty beads of sweats and tears. Soon the tongue reached his mouth and started to make its way inside.

The jounin closed his eyes. Why can't he just bite his tongue and die..? Then he'll be freed of this kind of shame.

"You are mine.." Sasuke whispered. "Mine..." Once again he kissed the soft, swollen lips while he wrapped one hand around the jounin's member, coaxing the limp flesh to swell in his hands until it finally rested hard against the copy-ninja's belly, droplets of silvery essence dripping down  
to glisten on his pale skin. Sasuke could hear his breath hitch as unwanted, soft moans escaped the bitten lips, showing the pleasure his body was forced to experience.

Sasuke smiled. This was much better... He would show the jounin pleasure, make his body writhe in lust and need. He would not be remembered  
because of the pain he had caused, no - the man would spend his nights thinking of how he had moaned in Sasuke's arms, what pleasure he had  
experienced in submitting to his captor.

"Surrender to me." The boy whispered again seductively. "You are so mesmerizing.. I will show you what you were meant for..."

* * *

**~~Few days later~~**

Suigetsu wondered around the streets, Naruto beside him unwillingly. Slyly looking to the side the mistninja checked the blond out.

A clumsy silence stretched out between them before Naruto finally hollered.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME ASSHOLE!"

"Are you really that retarded? I'm just walking the same way as you." Bursting out laughter Suigetsu continued juicily. "Come on dobe. I just want some ramen in.. in.. What was the name of the restaurant? Ichiharu? Ishikaru? Whatever, I bet I can outeat you in ramen!"

"You can't." Naruto snapped irritatedly. He didn't really like this white-haired ninja, ever since they first met. The reason he couldn't figure out. Though he'd never showed his irritation in front of others...

Suigetsu nodded animatedly before grabbing the blond's hand and dragging him to the ramen shop.

"Hey let go of me!" Naruto barked angrily.

"Come on let's do contest!"

"You can't_ outeat_ me moron!"

* * *

Iruka inhaled deeply, his heart was beating and he felt so terrible when he saw the foolish silver-haired jounin. He had an idea of what he was feeling but why? He never looked at his lazy friend with such a way before, so why now? Perhaps because of the show of distressed emotion the baka had let out few days ago?

Well the baka was standing in front of the bookstore, his visible eye staring at the empty space blankly, his silver hair shining against the lights from showindow.

Sighing inwardly the chuunin approached to the jounin and called. "Hey Hatake."

"...Hey." Was Kakashi's lazy reply. Perhaps the jounin has overcame his PMS now?

Iruka frowned, so many questions beginning with why, that he couldn't answer. How could he answer when he didn't actually know where all this rooted from. However maintaining calm face he questioned. "You're ok now?"

The jounin turned to look at the chuunin before he tilted his head lazily. "Okay for what?"

"..You are an ass." Was all Iruka could say.

Kakashi simply shrugged and turned, starting to walk away. Then Iruka quickly held his shoulder. "Hey wait_"

"Fuck off_!" Shouting abruptly the jounin shook off his friend's hand bluntly. Iruka's face froze, trying to fight down the offense he had taken to that. Kakashi noticed the hurt that lingered within Iruka's brown orbs. The chuunin's brow was turning into a frown and an irritated sigh escaping his plump lips.

Kakashi heaved a long, worn out sigh. "..Well sorry for that."

"You really are being PMS." Iruka snapped sound annoyed. "What happened?"

"PMS belongs to girls only." Kakashi's visible eye flashed so indignantly, which caused Iruka to be taken aback once again.

The silver-haired baka was still in PMS, that was for sure. But why..?

Swallowing an urge to beat this baka up Iruka blurted out. "So you're coming to my house or not?"

Kakashi raised his silver brow at this out-of-situation invitation.

"What?"

"Well I think you're acting so sensitive because you are hungry." Muttered the chuunin coolly. "A good dinner will help your mood."

"..."

Kakashi seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Iruka had to frown again. _Kakashi rejecting dinner(food) invitation? That's really weird..._

"..Invitation accepted. " The jounin's lazy voice soon broke him from his reverie.

**AN: So this is for the chapter. If you have any advice or suggetion for the story please leave it. And please leave review, since you're nice.**


	6. What have I gotten myself into?

**Summary: Nobody knows of Kakashi's constant nightmare about the day of Uchiha massacre. Why? What had Itachi done on Kakashi before taking his leaving? And Now Sasuke returned after killing Itachi, having realized that revenge is stupid thing. But that's not the only reason why he returned... Would Sasuke treat his sensei better than Itachi did?**

**Warning: Contains rape&violent scenes **

**SasuKaka, some SuiNaru, One-sided JuugoSasu.**

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke is out again?" Speaking in loud voice Suigetsu threw his wallet onto the bed and lay on the floor.

Juugo glared at him. "And where have you been?"

"Ah, I'm just from Ishiha..Ichika.. Whatever, I went to the ramen shop with the blond." Then the mistninja chuckled. "The blondie had really a blessed stomach! Eheheheheh!"

"Two dobes..." Sighing Juugo looked away, concentrating on the magazine he was reading.

Suigetsu rolled over the floor until he reached to his orange-haired roommate. "The dobe is you."

"Perhaps you want to get a smack on the head again." Was Juugo's calm reply. Suigetsu chuckled again. "Oh, no.. You are a fool, admit it. A fool who never tries. Right? Oh, look there! There's a bird!"

"..."

Seeing the white-haired ninja running away into his own room, Juugo let out a deep sigh.

* * *

Iruka threw a glance to the livingroom where Kakashi was being a total couch potato.

Well the baka can watch TV and roll over the floor lazily as much as he wants, as long as Iruka himself doesn't demand him to help him.

And the baka was a guest now anyway..

Soon a deep frown picked at Iruka's brow and he lifted his hands and began to massage his temples, the intense pain was getting a little to much. He couldn't comprehend what was on the lazy jounin's mind. Well, the jounin seemed to act totally normal now, except for being a slight PMS...

_But why did I invite that baka? _Sighing the chuunin tried to calmly concentrate on making spaghetti. _Why am I doing this stupid thing when no one has ordered me to do so?_

It's been so long years since Iruka knew Hatake Kakashi. And it was only one time when he found the baka in a state like that in the past: A short period of days after Uchiha massacre incident. Well the Uchiha massacre was biggest news in the ninja world, but... Anyway, now the baka was in a such state again, for sure.

The whole of Hatake Kakashi was ready to break into pieces in any time.. and Iruka found himself not wanting to clean up that mass.

Sighing Iruka put out two plates, shared the spaghetti on each and then made his way to the livingroom.

"Hey Kakashi. Move your lazy ass and get up!"

"Hmme... It's done already..?" Questioning lazily the jounin slowly sat up from the floor and fumbled his hand searching remote-control.

Shaking his head Iruka put the plates down on the short-legged table. "Come on I'm hungry."

"Yeah.. me too." Blinking tiredly Kakashi finally found remote-control and turned off the TV before he sat facing the table.

Soon a silence fell in the room save for the sound of two men gorging the spaghetti..

"..Hey Hatake."

"..Don't speak when your mouth is full."

"But you're speaking, too. Don't speak.."

"Don't order me." The jounin almost snarled.

"..."

"By the way, why did you just call me..?"

"...Now I'm really convinced that something's going on with you." Groaned the chuunin putting down his folk. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Never mind, just one of useless thing." The jounin kept on eating, in a very quick way.

"I don't think so." Iruka snapped.

"You always think too much." Kakashi snapped back.

"Hell, I've known you for more more than a decade."

"Don't speak in a way like as if you know everything about me." A crooked smile appeared upon the baka's unmasked face.

Iruka again felt an impulse to beat this baka up coolly. _Hell, why don't you just talk? Then I would.. listen._

"...I'll just bring some juice." Sighing again the chuunin stood up and headed to the kitchen.

_Baka. Teme. Moron. Damn fool_..!

Swearing inwardly Iruka picked up juice bottle and walked back to the living room.

Then soon he froze in his posture.

The 'Baka. Teme. Moron. Damn fool' was dozing, leaning against the large cushion behind and his mouth still holding the folk.

"Oi." Iruka called, but Kakashi didn't respond. The baka was truly dozing.

Iruka hesitated whether to act like a barking dog or not. Then soon he slowly bent down and scrutinized his lazy friend's profile.

"Hey.. Hatake..."

The jounin still did not wake up. Only his head was tilted little backward causing his silver hair to splay out wildly, Both of his eyes shut.

Iruka felt his own breath trembling. His eyes traced the profile of the tilted head, the curve of baka's neck and the jut of his adam's apple, the line of the collar bones, the curve of the stretched biceps... Those silver strands of wildly splayed hair almost seemed.. something that must be protected.

Soon the chuunin frowned, his head was beginning to ache extremely bad, like his skull was about to split.. Just like it had been when he found this baka in front of the bookstore while ago. He knew what he's feeling. But hell again, why? Why now..?

Hell, this baka's a person who never needs anyone's protection. So why...

**- _Ding- dong_**

A sudden sound of bell ringing broke the spell away. Iruka quickly straight up, and at the same moment Kakashi opened his eyes.

"..Seems like you have another guest..?" The foolish jounin asked in sleepy vioce. Iruka shook his head before he made his way to the door. "I wasn't expecting anyone.."

With a rattling sound the door was unlocked then soon it was slammed opened.

And at the sight of the uninvited guest, the folk that was held in Kakashi's mouth fell on the floor with a blunt sound while Iruka jumped up rather comically. "Eh_?-! Sasuke?-!"

"Hey senseis." The Uchiha boy made a quick jerk on his eyebrows. "I apologize to interrupt your conversation, but I must take Kakashi sensei along: Tsunade sama has summoned him."

"Really?" Blinking Iruka waved his hand. "Well then good-bye, Kakashi, and Sasuke."

"..."

His eyes fixed on the floor Kakashi stood up and passed Iruka, slowly following Sasuke. Sasuke made another quick jerk to Iruka before walking away.

* * *

"Tell me why she wants to see me!" Yelling Kakashi tried to pull out his wrist from Sasuke's grip. "Stop dragging me!"

Finally Sasuke stopped his steps and turned, his onyx eyes piercing through his sensei coldly. Kakashi shrank back little though he opened his mouth again indignantly. "You lied..!"

Sasuke smirked coldly. "Right. And so? Are you gonna ask me why I lied, hmme?"

"..." Glaring at the boy Kakashi gulped. Tilting his head to the side this time the Uchiha made a grim expression. "Stop evading me."

"..."

"Stop acting innocent. You moaned like a bitch on our last mating."

This cold sneer caused the jounin's face to flush both by rage and shame the words had brought upon him. However ignoring the effect he'd done Sasuke continued in calm tone. "And don't ever make me catch you in other's house again."

"...What's your concern for that?-!" With almost hoarse voice Kakashi hissed through gritted teeth, his coal eye hardening and his fists clenching painfully. "Stop meddling into my affairs!-!"

"I order you." Was Sasuke's icy reply.

Kakashi stopped short, staring at the boy with flaring eye. "..You order me, You order me?"

"Yeah." The boy answered calmly.

"Well then I order you to stop meddling into my life! Stop pestering me!-!" The jounin hollered, tears caused by insults and rage starting to be formed into his eyes. No matter how much he cursed himself every night, no matter how many times he thought of suicide ever since the day he'd felt pleasure in Sasuke's arms.. He knew that he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this kind of distresses and insults from the damn Uchiha!

But then soon Kakashi had to yelp as Sasuke abruptly hit his face hard with a fist. His vision began to blur and his head became light as if filled with helium. Blackness consumed him for seconds and by the next moment he found himself choking with tears.

"..Don't...!" Almost tearfully the jounin cried out. "..Don't you.. dare.. hit me..!-! Who do you think you are, hitting me whenever you want?-! I was never been hit by anyone! Even my father or sensei didn't ever hit me!"

"So that's the reason why you are so hard to tame." Growling between his teeth Sasuke grabbed onto Kakashi, yanking him towards him. "I'd expected to find you more malleable, but with few free days you've become incorrigible again..."

"Let go of me!-!" Kakashi yelled, only to earn a hard slap right across his face. Then Sasuke drew nearer, his coldly blazing onyx depths piercing into the jounin's wet pools. "You really need good lessons."

Kakashi gulped, his ragged breath blew against the boy's raven bangs like a sick wind. Soon an unexpected scream burst through his lips when the Uchiha grabbed the roots of his silver hair and started to drag him roughly.

And the jounin soon muffled his agonized whimpers, fearing for someone might come see them.

* * *

"..."

Frozen in his place, Shikamaru stared at the scene with his mouth agape.

He'd been going back to home from the training field, and was stopped short when he heard voice of Kakashi yelling. Then he found Sasuke and Kakashi in the middle of the empty road, obviously arguing over something..

And when he saw Sasuke hitting Kakashi, he'd become frozen with a shock since then_ until the two faded away in a most horrible fashion.

_What's going on between them? _

_What's the matter?_

**AN: So this is for the chapter. What are your thoughts/opinions/questions/demands?**

**The lack of responses I'm getting is really making me question _why_ I'm bothering to continue working on this. I'm writing this for your sakes though I'm so tired of my study and work. How do you think I'd feel when I find reviews that doesn't correspond with hits? ****Am I to just delete this story?**


	7. Pet

**Summary: Nobody knows of Kakashi's constant nightmare about the day of Uchiha massacre. Why? What had Itachi done on Kakashi before taking his leaving? And Now Sasuke returned after killing Itachi, having realized that revenge is stupid thing. But that's not the only reason why he returned... Would Sasuke treat his sensei better than Itachi did?**

**Warning: Contains rape&violent scenes **

* * *

Suigetsu and Juugo nearly fell from their chairs when the door of the apartment slammed opened and Sasuke burst in, shouting "Out!".

Not daring to ask a question at the cold gleaming in the Uchiha's eyes the two hastily stood up and rushed outside passing Kakashi and soon faded away.

As the door closed soon an awkward silence fell in the apartment of team tekka.

"..."

Kakashi gulped as he watched Sasuke taking the shirt off. Soon Sasuke threw the shirt to the corner of the room and turned, his cold onyx eyes glaring piercingly at the jounin.

The jounin instinctively took a step backward, feeling his instincts screaming telling him that something worst is going to happen, so he turned and looked at the door then decided to flee. He managed a few steps before he was overtaken by the boy.

"Where are you trying to go?" Snarled Sasuke, his eyes flaring angrily, his pale hands grabbing the man's arms and throwing him down to the floor wildly.

Kakashi glared back at him, rubbing furiously at his eyes to get rid of the humiliating tears. "I.. I'm leaving! Let go of me..!" He said and jumped up, only to be pushed down back onto the floor by glowering Sasuke.

"Huh, so you're scared?" Smirked Sasuke with a dark delight, grabbing a fistful of Kakashi's silver hair and angrily yanking him up by it. "You should be... I will enjoy hurting you. I will make you scream so loud and afterward you'll be as obedient as a kitten."

"You can't make me scream!" Kakashi yelled furiously although his voice was already shaking with terror.

For a moment, Sasuke's fingers tightened their grip in the silver hair while he closed his eyes, trembling with tension. Then suddenly the boy's fist connected hard with Kakashi's jaw. The jounin felt lost for a moment, dazed by the blow. The pain was incredible and tears attempted to spring free from their confines within his eyes.

"Let us see then how brave you are, sensei..." The Uchiha hissed and then abrutly stepped away. Soon he perched down on the bed and gazed at the jounin coldly. "..I'm controlling myself with great effort now, so don't make it worse. Now come here. kneel before me."

"..." Cold sweats broke into the jounin's forehead. However he did not move. He just glared back at the boy, trying his best to suppress his fear and also wondering what's on that Uchiha's mind_ until suddenly an unexpected yelp escaped from his lips when a silver orgel flied across the air and hit his forehead hardly. Droplets of blood started to ooze down from the torn scar.

"You are making it worse." The Uchiha growled between gritted teeth.

Covering his soring wounded forehead with a hand Kakashi gulped again. He was just so shocked by Sasuke's sudden action to throw a thing without any warning.

Why did he not think of what Sasuke's capable of..?

Suddenly the jounin was reminded of the stone penis Sasuke had thrust into his hole few days ago. He shuddered. He never wanted such a torture agin..

Trying his best to hide the fear he could not quite suppress he slowly dragged himself toward the boy, and stopped in front of the boy's legs. Soon he felt Sasuke's cold hand tugging his mask off.

"Now you better clench your teeth." Sasuke muttered bluntly as he clutched the jounin's chin with his left hand and raised his right hand up.

Kakashi certainly wasn't understanding the meaning of Sasuke's words until a smacking sound rang up and at the same moment he felt an intense pain flaring upon left side of his face. His vision began to blur and his eardrum felt like as if rupturing. Then the hand came down again and again, slapping across the left side of his face with stupendous force. Seconds later Kakashi drew backward, covering his throbbing face and gasping in pain, beads of tears mixed with droplets of blood from over the forehead tickling down over the fingers that were covering the swollen cheek.

"Come back." Sasuke demanded grimly keeping the posture of his hands on the air. Choking Kakashi reluctantly drew himself forward again, this time he clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

A minute late the countless slaps finally ended. Letting out the last of his crooked gasp the jounin rubbed his throbbing face, desperately trying to allay the intense pain, feeling his left ear also aching because of the forced impacts on its drum. Tears streamed down from his anguished eyes. And it only got worse when Sasuke grabbed the roots of his silver hair and made him turn his head roughly. "You see the belt there?"

Choking with tears Kakashi saw a leather belt placed at the corner of the room in a blurred view. Then Sasuke whispered again. "Now bring that thing. And you will stay on your knees while you get it. And you'll use your mouth, you hear me? Use your mouth!"

Kakashi gulped once again.

Sasuke smirked as he detected a glimmer of rebellion in the man's wet eyes. "Go on, keep on fidgeting. Then you'll only make it worse."

* * *

Karin was irritated. Yes, she was indeed irritated, ever since her two teammates had rushed into her apartment without Sasuke. If Sasuke came here then she'd have become on cloud 9 now, but in the reality there were only stupid white-haired dobe and foolish orange-haired ninja.

"Get out from my apartment RIGHT NOW, you mannerless morons!" She shrieked.

"Do you think we came here because we wanted so? It's all because of baka Sasuke! He'd threw us outside!" Suigetsu complained loudly. Juugo nodded in agreement.

Karin placed her hands on her hips. "Well? He would have had an enough reason: You two are so disturbing to stay with!"

"I'd disagree with that." Juugo spoke calmly. "We were about to take a dinner when Sasuke suddenly burst in and ordered us to get out."

"Well, he surely has an important business..." Suigetsu abruptly chuckled, remembering the silver-haired jounin who was standing in the door way with pathetic expression. _Man, Sasuke, Sasuke, what are you going to do to your pathetic prey? _

Juugo looked away. Karin rolled her eyes. "Oh? So what was it?"

"Nothing, sometimes it's better to not to know the truth.."

"What do you mean?" Karin's eyebrows began to twitch. "Explain."

"There's nothing to explain~" Murmuring happily the mistninja rolled over the floor. Then Karin kicked his leg. "Tell me! Is he.. Is he with a girl?-! Sakura?-!"

Juugo let out a faint laughter. Suigetsu laughed loudly grabbing his stomach. "Wow, wow, what an idea! If that's true then I'd have told you already, for I love watching bitch-fight! But sadly, no. No girl is involved."

**AN: So this is for the chapter. What are your thoughts/opinions/questions/demands?**

**I'd decided to continue this story, for many readers had encouraged me through reviews and messages. I'm so grateful. **

**If you want any happening you want to see in this story please feel free to leave it.**


	8. Breaking

**Summary: Nobody knows of Kakashi's constant nightmare about the day of Uchiha massacre. Why? What had Itachi done on Kakashi before taking his leaving? And Now Sasuke returned after killing Itachi, having realized that revenge is stupid thing. But that's not the only reason why he returned... Would Sasuke treat his sensei better than Itachi did?**

**Warning: Contains rape&violent scenes **

**SasuKaka, some SuiNaru, One-sided JuugoSasu.**

* * *

Kakashi returned to Sasuke, crawling on hands and knees with the belt between his lips. It was a lovely picture, and Sasuke found himself enjoying it far more than he would have imagined. He spread his legs a little to accommodate his growing hardness.

"Very good, hmme? You are very appealing like this!" Sasuke took the belt from Kakashi' mouth, caressing the moist lower lip with a quick swipe of his thumb. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you now?"

Kakashi stiffened, his wet eyes rolling quizzically with fear. His both cheeks were reddened with shame and anger. The scar on his forehead now stopped bleeding, only crusts of dried blood clung around it.

Sasuke smirked darkly. "Now undress."

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut while he proceeded to strip slowly with trembling hands. As soon as he became naked Sasuke bent over him and grabbed his both wrists, then tied them together with a purple rope.

Kakashi could not comprehend what was about to be happened until Sasuke suddenly stood up from the bed and yanked him upward by hair, throwing him onto the bed. Yelping slightly the jounin lay sprawled over the bed, his teeth starting to chatter for the fear from unknown cause.

_No.. I won't..._ The copy-ninja thought wildly biting his lips. Whatever is going to happen, he won't scream, he won't let the boy hear what he wants to hear. He would not give damn Uchiha that satisfaction..

And still, when he suddenly felt a hard blow implemented upon his backside, he could not suppress an agonized whimper. It hurt, it hurt worse than anything he had ever felt! It was like a hot line of fire trailing over his bottom, burning deep lines of fiery pain into his skin. He was just so shocked at this kind of pain, he'd never expected such a pain like this. And then there came more pain until there was no clear thought left in his head.

Sasuke smiled grimly. He trailed the thin leather belt through his hand, then raised it and let it fall down again onto the pale, trembling buttocks. With delight he listened to the anguished sobs this produced. By now the jounin had to be in such pain that it had to cost him a tremendous effort to still keep quiet.

Kakashi clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to retain himself with great efforts, however his shoulders started to quake by the force of his sobs. With the impacts of the continuous blows, he began to sob openly, his bounded hands gripping the railing of the bed so hard, his mouth biting the pillow in order to suppress agonized screams, and then there came another blow, and another, like flames dancing over his skin, scorching him, leaving deep, red welts across the white skin.

Despite the all the efforts the copy-ninja found himself breaking.

Not surprising. The belt again. And again. It seemed like forever. The pain took all the jounin's prides and last self-respect away.

But not for much longer... again, Sasuke raised his belt and let more blows rain down on jounin' abused backside, increasing the force of his blows until Kakashi's entire body was trembling from the force of his sobs and and each time the belt connected with his skin, loud and pained cries filled the air.

Then Sasuke stopped and let the belt fall to the floor, his anger vanished when Kakashi had finally surrendered to his punishment. "Is it enough now? Have you learnt, kitty?" he asked tenderly and wiped the tears from Kakashi's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." Kakashi cried helplessly, repeated the words again and again like a prayer while the Uchiha gently stroked his damaged bottom.

Sasuke deliberately moved his hip forward to press his groin against Kakashi. "Can you feel how hard I am?" he purred, "You are so beautiful when you suffer, you make me want you so much.."

Kakashi was trembling but did not move otherwise. "Have me then.." he whispered, his voice rough from crying.

Sasuke smiled, then began to kiss the jounin.

* * *

"What is your current goal?"

Jiraya's question was truly abrupt.

Everyone stopped eating and gazed at the Uchiha who was playing with chopsticks with a rare smile on his face causing the girls to swoon.

"Well.. I don't have an exact goal right now." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"That's very unyouthful answer!" Lee frowned. "You must have a goal that fits for flame of youth!" Then he clung to his sensei beside him.

Soon everyone covered their ears to avoid hearing...

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Shut the hell up!-!-!" The annoyed ninjas hollered.

Suigetsu giggled, sipped the soup of ramen, then looked at Sasuke. "Well, Sasuke, what about resurrection of your clan?"

**AU: So this is for the chapter. If you have any advice or suggetion for the story please leave it. And please leave review, since you're nice.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I've been really busy. I'll make the next chapter longer.**


	9. Setback

**Summary: Nobody knows of Kakashi's constant nightmare about the day of Uchiha massacre. Why? What had Itachi done on Kakashi before taking his leaving? And Now Sasuke returned after killing Itachi, having realized that revenge is stupid thing. But that's not the only reason why he returned... Would Sasuke treat his sensei better than Itachi did?**

**Warning: Contains rape&violent scenes **

**SasuKaka, some SuiNaru, One-sided JuugoSasu.**

Sasuke abruptly put his chopsticks down and moved to sit beside Kakashi who was contemplating his ramen silently. Then the boy soon began to play his fingers with the jounin's silver hair.

"Sasuke..?" Naruto blinked.

"Resurrection of your clan?" Suigetsu asked again giggling.

Guy and Asuma exchanged glances. They both knew that Kakashi always didn't like any kind of skinship, even touching shoulder thing... Especially on these days. But now the silver-haired jounin seemed not caring about Sasuke's playing with his hair.

"I don't feel like telling you that." Was Sasuke's curt reply.

"You are being so unyouthful!" Shouted Lee again.

Suddenly Suigetsu began to laugh, causing everyone to wonder what's so funny about it.

"Sakura and Karin will be eager to produce your bloodlines!" Naruto spoke juicily to Sasuke. Sasuke merely shrugged.

"..." Keeping his silence Kakashi bowed his head little. He'd put cooling lotion on his poor bottom this morning, but it was still uncomfortable to sit like this. .. He'd already decided to abandon his even last dignity in front of Sasuke. Then the things will be easier though little.. Resistance did not work on Sasuke, It'd only make things worse, so it's better to be.. Obeident. Malleable.

...

Crossing his arms Shikamaru watched the Uchiha and the silver-haired jounin carefully. Though it was not visible to the others here, it was clear enough to him to read a strange tension between the two. Yes, some kind of very strange, weird tension.

Gulping, Shikamaru remembered of the scene he saw yesterday. Surely Sasuke had hit Kakashi.. But now the two were acting like such thing never happened. Sasuke was pleasant and nice itself, and Kakashi was lazy and quiet as usual... Except for his visible eye. His eye.. There was a light of..Fear. A light of 'true fear' passed upon the jounin's eye everytime he looked at the Uchiha.

_Who'd have thought..._

Something indeed was going on between them. But what thing Shikamaru couldn't figure out yet.

The fact was, that Shikamaru never truly trusted the Uchiha. Even when Tsunade had ordered him to lead team for Sasuke retrieve arc years ago, inwardly he didn't like the idea. He couldn't understand why everyone was trying to get back the bastard when the bastard abandoned the village and became criminal.

Pressing his temples, Shikamaru hesitated whether to consult about this with Asuma or not. Maybe.. Asuma will be able to figure out what's going on.

* * *

[Few days later]

"Do you love me, sensei?"

"..."

Frowning Asuma stared down at his student blankly for a while before he suddenly flushed. "Wha.. What are you trying to do, Shikamaru? I'm not interested in same gender!"

This time Shikamaru frowned. "Hell, me too! I didn't mean anything extraordinary!"

"Then what the hell do you mean by suddenly throwing such a question?" Leaning back on the bench Asuma lit his cigarette.

"I meant, do you love me as your student? Will you trust and believe what I say, sensei?"

"Um.. Maybe."

"Well.." Sighing Shikamaru sat beside his sensei. The training field was empty now save for themselves, a perfect place to talk about sensitive thing. "..I actually have something important to tell you."

Taking a sip of cigarette Asuma made a serious look. "If it's something related to coming-out, then I'd understand.."

"I am not gay!" Hollered Shikamaru.

"Ok, ok. So what is it, my boy?" Scratching the back of his head Asuma gazed at his student.

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment before he breathed out. "..It's about Sasuke."

"Oh? What about him?"

"To be more detailed, it's about Sasuke and his ex-sensei."

"Kakashi..?" Asuma blinked quizzically. "What about the two?"

"I'm worrying..." Sighing again Shikamaru looked up. ".. I get a feeling like Kakashi-sensei is being some kind of.. threatened by Sasuke."

"..." Asuma spoke nothing for a while. Then abruptly he started to chuckle. "Uhehehehehehe! Mind say that again?"

"Sensei! I'm serious!" A scowl rose upon the student's face. However Asuma just couldn't seem stop from laughing. "I'm sure that Guy would laugh out untill his butt is pulled backward! Who is threatening who? What an Idea! Kakashi being threatened by his ex-student? Uhahaha!"

"But I saw Sasuke hitting Kakashi-sensei days ago! And it had nothing to do with joke or training!"

All of sudden Asuma stopped laughing and stared at the boy. "What..?"

"It's a gospel truth." Again Sighing Shikamaru continued. "I found them on the middle of the empty road.. They were obviously arguing over something, and.." Then Shikamaru described the scene he saw to Asuma, including the horrible fashion the two had made as they're gone: Sasuke dragging the jounin by hair.

* * *

"Sa~su~ke~!" Exclaiming in winsome voice Karin jumped toward the Uchiha. "Do you want to go to some cafe?"

Sasuke merely shook his head. Sakura and Ino burst out scornful laughter.

"What are you laughing at, bitches?" Karin yelled.

"You are a bitch!" Sakura and Ino yelled back altogether.

"They started it again." Shaking his head Naruto pressed his temples. Suigetsu giggled. "I love bitch-fighting!"

Sasuke was opening his mouth to say something to his two dobe friends, when suddenly Chouji appeared and shook his hand to him. "Hey, Sasuke!"

"Hello, Chouji. What's up?"

"My sensei.. I mean, Asuma-sensei wants to see you!"

Everyone stopped their actions and looked at Chouji and Sasuke.

"Sensei said that? Why?" Ino blinked quizzically. Chouji shrugged. "I don't know the reason~"

"..." Without words Sasuke frowned little, then nodded. "..Let's go."

**AN: So this is for the chapter. If you have any advice or suggetion for the story please leave it. And please leave review, since you're nice.**

**Kakashi: Why are you keeping on pestering me?**

**Winterer: Because.. You are so cute when you cry!*Evil smile***

**Sasuke: Hoh..*Sadistic smile* Mind say that again?**

**Winterer: ...;;;;;;;**


	10. Not my concern

**Summary: Nobody knows of Kakashi's constant nightmare about the day of Uchiha massacre. Why? What had Itachi done on Kakashi before taking his leaving? And Now Sasuke returned after killing Itachi, having realized that revenge is stupid thing. But that's not the only reason why he returned... Would Sasuke treat his sensei better than Itachi did?**

**Warning: Contains rape&violent scenes **

**SasuKaka, some SuiNaru, One-sided JuugoSasu.**

Asuma found himself sweatdropping as he faced with the Uchiha boy. The boy was standing slantedly, staring at him with utterly bored expression.

"You wanted to see me, Asuma-sensei?"

"..." Asuma took a deep breath. _So how am I going to speak_... He could not mention about Shikamaru, for sure. This Uchiha was vindictive, as everyone knew..

"Sensei?" Blinked Sasuke boredly.

"Eh.." Clearing his throat Asuma opened his mouth. "Sasuke kun, I wonder.. If there's some problem between you and your sensei?"

Sasuke blinked again. Asuma continued clumsily. "Eh, I heard from a certain person that you two have some serious problem together. Well for years of departure it can be natural, but now you are here and if you don't treat your ex-sensei with respect, then it's a huge offense and.."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Sasuke muttered calmly.

Asuma stared blankly at the boy. "You don't understand?"

"Yes." Short, cool answer. No even a slight ray of covering-up. If Shikamaru hasn't described the infamous scene detailedly then Asuma would have let it go..

"Come on, speak straightly what you want to say." Tilting his head little to the side Sasuke demanded.

Asuma blinked this time. "..Well, may I ask if you've ever hurted your sensei?" _What a stupid question I'm throwing. _Sighing inwardly the jounin thought.

Then the Uchiha yawned. "No. Why would I do that? What makes you to reach at such question, hmm? Can't trust returned student?"

"Hell.. I mean it's not like that. I just.."

"Well it's true that we had some disagreement in some subjects.." Rubbing his eyes the boy spoke. "And I admit that I reacted somewhat rashly, but there's no problem now."

"Is that so..?"

"Yes. May I leave now?"

"Very well, then." Shaking his hand Asuma began to think that he perhaps should talk with Kakashi himself...

* * *

"Kakashi you can tell me anything."

"..."

Arms crossed Kakashi gazed at the bearded jounin silently for a moment before he looked away. "..Tell you what?"

Sipping his cigarette Asuma glared at his silver-haired friend. "I'm repeating the question for 5th times. Hell, Shikamaru told me that he saw Sasuke hitting you."

"Shikamaru had hit you, too."

"It was during training, baka! That one and this one aren't same."

"You're noisy.." Closing his eyes Kakashi brought his hand onto temple. _So Shikamaru saw.. But when? Thank god that he saw only that one._

Sighing Asuma took another sip of cigarette. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. You know, Sasuke's in era of adolescence, so that'll be his excuse for being somewhat rash or violent." Making an eye-smirk Kakashi commented.

The bearded jounin could not help scratching the back of his head. Well if Kakashi seems fine at this, then he didn't have to bother.

Right?

Whatever, the copy-ninja can save himself.

"So you two are doing fine?" Questioned Asuma as if reassuring himself.

"Fine." Answered Kakashi also as if 'reassuring himself'.

Asuma kept on smoking. Kakashi stood up and left him.

* * *

[In Ichikaru's]

The white-haired mistninja and blond leafninja was debating loudly about their tastes in ramen.

"Miso-ramen is disgusting!"

"Baka! Miso-ramen is the best!"

"Disgusting!"

"Your eggplant ramen is more disgusting!"

The twp paused as they heard the sound of a pen on paper writing at high speed, they turned and saw Jiraya writing away in his notebook.

"Ero-sennin what are you writing?" Naruto asked with a glare.

Jiraiya looked up as if he had forgotten the other two were there, then replied, "A good idea for my next novel, which will be written for boy-boy relationship as Sasuke had adviced: Two childhood friends were departed when they're young, and years later they meet again and fall for each other. What do you think?"

Suigetsu's eyes widened and he exclaimed. "It sounds great Jiraya-sama! Sounds like SasuXNaru couple! Kekeke!"

"Hell! I never thought of Sasuke in that way!" Hollered Naruto.

"Of course not." Suigetsu began to titter. "Never, ever... Even if you do, Sasuke will never..."

"Hoh~ So does Sasuke has any crush?" Jiraya questioned interestingly. "Who is it? Sakura? Karin? Ino? Or.."

"I don't think Sasuke's interested in girls.." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Grinning happily Jiraya raised his fingers up. "Ok, let's count. No. 1: Shikamaru?"

"Go fish." Both Naruto and Suigetsu made disgusted looks.

"Ok, then No. 2: Neji?"

"Go fish."

"No. 3: Chouji.."

"Go fish!"

"No. 4: Kiba?"

"Hell!"

"No. 5: Gaara?"

"Whaat!"

Naruto burst out laughter. Suigetsu giggled.

"No. 6: His own sensei Kakashi? Wait no, he's too old for.."

Suddenly Suigetsu began to cough, choking with noodles. "Ukekekekeke! Kekekeke!"

"..." Jiraya and Naruto exchanged glances, not understanding what's wrong with the mistninja.

* * *

"..!"

Flinching Kakashi looked up from the bench as certain feet came into his view.

The Uchiha boy was standing gazing down at him, his onyx eyes containing icy gleaming.

"Sasuke...?" Gulping Kakashi stood up, feeling a tremor running through his body.

A tensed silence flew between the two until suddenly Sasuke's fist connected hard with jounin's jaw. Kakashi stumbled for a moment, dazed by the blow, before falling to his knees. The pain was incredible as he touched his jaw lightly, the bruise already appearing beneath the mask. Tears attempted to spring free from their confines within his eyes.

The jounin pushed himself to his feet, still dizzy from the punch. "Sa.. Sasuke.. What's the matter..?"

The boy's dark eyes narrowed.

"..Follow me." Snarling between his teeth Sasuke turned, striding ahead.

**AN: So this is for the chapter. If you have any advice or suggetion for the story please leave it. And please leave review, since you're nice.**

**Sorry for the short chapter..(Running away)**


	11. Pain always works for liars

**Summary: Nobody knows of Kakashi's constant nightmare about the day of Uchiha massacre. Why? What had Itachi done on Kakashi before taking his leaving? And Now Sasuke returned after killing Itachi, having realized that revenge is stupid thing. But that's not the only reason why he returned... Would Sasuke treat his sensei better than Itachi did?**

**Warning: Contains rape&violent scenes **

**SasuKaka, some SuiNaru, One-sided JuugoSasu.**

"Have you seen Kakashi?" Asked Iruka shaking the plastic bag.

Guy and Asuma blinked altogether.

"He's been with me a while ago. But now I don't know." Asuma replied.

Groaning Iruka sat beside the two jounins. Soon Guy snatched the blastic bag and began to search it.

"Wow, dangos from Grandma Aki's shop! It's the best!" Eyes widening Guy exclaimed. "One must wait at least for two hours to buy dangos from Grandma Aki's shop!"

"So you were going to give it to baka-shi only?" Asuma muttered accusingly.

Iruka moaned. "Not really." _Hell, why the hell am I blushing?_

"I'm going to eat this!" Guy began to slam dangos into his mouth.

"You don't have to flame your rivalship with baka even over food." Murmured Asuma disdainfully, though he was also putting his hand into the plastic.

The academy teacher let out long, worn out sigh.

* * *

"Strip." Sasuke demanded icily as soon as they arrived at Kakashi's apartment.

Not knowing why the boy seemed so irritated, Kakashi fumbled his shaking hands over his clothes, his jaw still aching from previous punch. As soon as he became naked Sasuke abruptly clutched his arms and threw him onto the bed wildly, which caused the jounin to be more panicked.

"Wha.. What's wrong..?" Kakashi asked with trembling voice, then soon yelped as Sasuke pinned him down with his weight roughly.

"That's your question? What's wrong?" The Uchiha snarled between his teeth, his eyes getting darker with barely contained rage.

"Wha.. What.."

"Your friend Asuma summoned me today. And he asked about you and I."

Kakashi's eyes widened. Sasuke smirked coldly. "Guilty?"

"Huh..?"

**_Smack!_**

"Fuck, drop the act!" Slapping the jounin hard Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi felt an intense pain over his face, and tears began to be formed into his eyes._ Oh my God,_ he thought in despair. _Is he thinking that I am the one who told Asuma about it?_

"So you were pretending to be tameable, while you talked about it loudly to your friends over my back." The younger ninja's onyx eyes were now blazing so fiercely. "Sorry for you, your friends don't seem to care much about you.."

"I didn't tell anything..!" The jounin shouted desperately, his stomach getting cold from fear.

Suddenly Sasuke's fist punched down his stomach. Kakashi yelped, soon coughing curling up.

"Lying will only make it worse." The Uchiha growled. Then he pulled out kunai from his pocket and yanked the jounin up by hair. "I will make you unable to forget that your are mine..."

Chill fear penetrated through Kakashi's body. By the next moment the Uchiha brought the kunai upon the jounin's pale chest and began to draw the blade onto the pale skin.

A scream burst out through Kakashi's lips, his whole body trembling with unbearable pain as the Kunai kept on cutting a deep, long scar upon his chest, drawing blood. Beads of tears streamed down from his shut eyes. When Sasuke finally drew back the Kunai, there remained a deep, strange and long scar across the jounin's chest, droplets of blood tickling down from it.

Kakashi was trembling and panting, gasping in pain, his voice hoarse from forced sobs. "..I.. I really didn't tell anything...!"

"Shut up and stop exaggerating pain." Sasuke's pale hand slapped the man's face hard again. "Stop lying, you fucked -up moron."

Biting his lips Kakashi tried to rub the scar with his hand in order to allay his pain but then had to stop by Sasuke's cold demand. "Don't touch it."

"..I.."

"I said shut up while ago, and If I hear you speaking one more time without my order then you'll be truly regretting it." Snarling the Uchiha stood up from the bed and grabbed the jounin again by hair, roughly throwing him down to the floor.

Caughing Kakashi curled up, but then Sasuke pulled him to bend over the side of the bed.

"Move them and I'll bind them." The boy warned gathering the jounin's hands onto the bed.

Kakashi gulped at the sound of unfastening the belt. _Oh, no,_ He thought shuddering. _No, not again.. _

However, when he felt the first blow, he whimpered, more out of surprise than because of the stinging ache. It took a few moments for the pain to really register, but then all of a sudden, it took away his breath with its red-hot intensity. He had tried to suppress his pained moans, tried to hold back the tears, but when the next blow came, it was all for nothing. The tears ran freely down his cheeks, his body shaking as he was torn between the desire to flee from the pain and the knowledge that he wasn't allowed to, and when the belt hit his bottom once again, another whimper escaped him.

Blow followed blow, raising red welts, bruising more of the once unblemished skin, Where the strokes criss-crossed, the red was even darker.

_Come on, you can bear it.. It's just a belt.._Kakashi thought to himself, but it did not help much. With blow after blow, new cries were forced from the jounin's throat until his voice was hoarse and he seemed to almost choke from the force of his sobs. Where several blows had struck the same patch of skin, some of the welts had been opened by the edge of the belt and now bled little crimson droplets. He held his fists, preventing his hands to go down in order to comfort his abused bottom.

"I order you to never speak anything to anyone again! You hear me?" Sasuke shouted raising the belt.

"Ye.. yes.." Kakashi answered choking with tears.

"And when you're alone with me don't speak a word unless I allow it!" Harder blow.

"Ye..s.." The jounin managed to reply between sobs.

It seemed like this torment would never end, but eventually when the twentieth blow came Sasuke stopped, and then there was a moment of silence where they both sought to catch their breath. Shaking and wet with sweat, Kakashi let out hiccups, too weak to even open his eyes. The pain was still there, so bright and hot that he wouldn't have wondered if his skin had been torn by the hard blows.

And it only got worse when Sasuke yanked him and pinned him down onto the floor roughly and opened his legs. A yelp escaped when Kakashi's wounded chest was rubbed against the wooden floor, but Sasuke ignored the pained whimper and then pushed into him, one thrust so hard that he was buried completely inside the jounin.

Kakashi bit his own tongue to suppress a scream when Sasuke's skin pressed roughly over his burning bottom. Tears kept on streaming freely from his eyes, and as Sasuke began to thrust one, twice more, he felt himself going unconscious.

**AN: So this is for the chapter. If you have any advice or suggetion for the story please leave it. And please leave review, since you're nice.**


	12. I'm on cloud9 myself

**Summary: Nobody knows of Kakashi's constant nightmare about the day of Uchiha massacre. Why? What had Itachi done on Kakashi before taking his leaving? And Now Sasuke returned after killing Itachi, having realized that revenge is stupid thing. But that's not the only reason why he returned... Would Sasuke treat his sensei better than Itachi did?**

**Warning: Contains rape&violent scenes**

**SasuKaka, some SuiNaru, One-sided JuugoSasu.**

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes, soon to meet with a warm morning sunlight that was tickling his eyelashes. For a moment he blinked blankly, then realized that he was lying on his own bed.

_Oh yeah.. I fainted..?_

He sat up, feeling his whole body aching, especially bottom. Gulping he looked down at his chest, and realized that it was bandaged.

Rolling his eyes quizzically the copy-ninja looked up. Then he noticed the sound of showering from the bathroom.

Sasuke hasn't left yet..?

Unconsciously biting his nails Kakashi fidgeted in his place. Soon the sound stopped. His heart began to pound.

Thump.. Thump..

The door of the bathroom opened slowly and the Uchiha walked out, putting on shorts only and fanning his dark blue hair with a towel.

Kakashi gulped, feeling a tremor running through his body.

Sasuke slowly put the towel away, his onyx eyes mysteriously bright. Then he paced toward the jounin. "You woke up now?"

"..." Kakashi blinked, as if he couldn't believe the mildness in Sasuke's voice. There was a very rare smile on the Uchiha's face.

Soon Kakashi flinched as Sasuke sat beside him. Then the boy's pale wet hand stroked his bruised jaw and swollen cheek softly.

Kakashi was hold in shocked silence for a moment, until all of sudden tears attempted to be rolled down from his eyes. He tried to swallow them, but he couldn't help it. Tears began to be shed.

He remembered that he wasn't allowed to talk unless Sasuke allows him to, but he couldn't help it either. "Sa.. Sasuke.."

Sasuke's hand fell. Kakashi gulped again, but since Sasuke's eyes bore no more rage, he pulled himself and continued bravely. "..I.. I really didn't tell anything to Asuma.. I really never said a word about you.. I... I can promise.." Slurring the end of his sentence Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut as he saw Sasuke's hand being raised up. But soon he opened his eyes again, rolling his eyes quizzically as Sasuke ruffled his silver hair softly.

"Hell I know." Sasuke sighed. "It's just that.. Asuma-sensei said it was you. So I... Lost my head."

"..." Kakashi blinked. He was confused, confused at Sasuke's sudden affable attitude and the fact about Asuma. However, fearing that Sasuke might turn cruel again, he kept quiet and just rolled his eyes.

Stupid Asuma, for sure.

Sasuke gazed at the jounin and smiled. "Why don't we have some breakfast?"

Kakashi nodded obediently.

* * *

Hot.. Hot..

It was damn hot today. Konoha was like an oven, its leaves looming into the hot sunrays.

People were not hanging outside, all of them shut in their houses and fanned themselves desperately.

Hot summer day.

"Damn, I need water!" Panting Suigetsu collapsed down onto the grass.

"I need iced Ramen." Naruto muttered also sitting on the grass. "Hey Iruka sensei, would they put ice into the ramen on a day like this?"

"I doubt it." Chuckling Iruka looked down at the two boys. "I myself can't think of iced ramen."

"It will be terrible." Suigetsu giggled. Naruto glared at him. "You don't know the art of ramen.."

"Hey guys!" A sudden voice of red-haired girl interrupted them.

Suigetsu shook his hand. "Hey Karin, what's up?"

"Baka, what are you doing?" Snorting Karin approached toward Iruka and Naruto. "Have you thought of what restaurant we should make reservation?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto widened his eyes. Iruka nodded. "Yeah, what's about the reservation? I haven't heard about.."

Karin blinked. "You didn't know? Tomorrow is Sasuke-kun's birthday!"

**AN: So this is for the chapter. If you have any advice or suggetion for the story please leave it. And please leave review, since you're nice. **

**I'm so busy these days so please understand short chapter. I promise I'll make next chapter super longer. Thanks!:)**


End file.
